bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon
About Pokemon is a game created by Nintendo. This roleplay is based off of it, however some features you see in the roleplay may not be in the game or contradict features in the actual game. In this roleplay, you can be a trainer, professor, or pokemon, as a trainer you start out with your own starter pokemon that you train, care for, battle, develop a friendship with, and even breed! This roleplay is currently closed for the following reasons: * I need to work on some dens for it first * I want to work more on the roleplay's features before I continue Professors To be a trainer, there first must be a professor. Professors need to always have tree names, and can catch any pokemon they want, whether the pokemon wants to be caught or not. The professor can then take care of the pokemon, study them, breed them, and even put them up for adoption so they can have a new trainer! Trainers are limited to 6 pokemon per household and need to be given permission by a professor in order to have more than 6. Professors can own an unlimited amount of pokemon, unlike trainers. Getting a permit to own more than 6 pokemon To get a permit to own more than 6 pokemon, you need to visit a professor and they will review you. They will have to visit you and all of your pokemon, and assess whether they are being given proper care or not. If there is at least one pokemon who is not being properly cared for, the professor will warn you of the improper care and suggest how to properly care for the improperly cared for pokemon. The professor will then return in 3 roleplay days and see if the pokemon are being properly cared for now. If they are still being improperly cared for, the pokemon will be taken away, and you will lose custody of your pokemon and not get the permit. If they are being properly cared for, the professor will then ask the trainer why they want the permit. If the trainer wants the permit so they can get another pokemon of a certain type, the professor will help the trainer get all the equipment they need for this pokemon, and also assess whether they can afford more pokemon. If they can afford more pokemon and also have all the equipment they need if they want a certain pokemon, the trainer will be given a permit to own more than 6 pokemon, and can then own as many pokemon as they want! However, the permit can be revoked at any time if the professors decide that you do not deserve the permit anymore, so you should still be careful and make sure you care for your pokemon correctly! Breeding pokemon Both trainers and professors can breed pokemon. To breed a pokemon, you will need a male and female pokemon of the same egg group. The pokemon cannot be a baby, and it is recommended that you breed adult pokemon, though breeding teenage pokemon is still possible, there is a higher chance of complications for the teenage mother if they give birth instead of laying an egg and also a higher chance of complications for the babies, whether the babies are birthed or hatched from an egg. This can mean injury to the mom, defects to the babies, and even death for both the babies and mom. This can be avoided with adult pokemon. After you have gotten a male and female pokemon of the same egg group, it is now time to make them comfortable. Give them all the things they need, food, water, lots of comfy places where they can rest, and possibly more depending on the pokemon you are dealing with. Then, you can let the two pokemon bond if they haven't already. If the two pokemon fight with each other or don't ever seem to get interested in each other, it's best to separate them and don't try to breed them again unless they have bonded without your interference. Members Trainers None yet! Professors Professor Cottonwood (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Light skin, light blonde hair, and soft green eyes) (Pokemon: None) (Pokedollars: 1000) Pokemon Vets None yet! Regular Pokemon Brownie (Bamboogummy) (Eevee) (Female) (Dark brown with tan chest fur and tail tip, pink eyes) (Wild) (Level 12) (Moves: Tackle, Covet) (Nature: Lonely) (Ability: Anticipation) Leafie (Bamboogummy) (Pancham) (Female) (White head and tail with black eye spots, ears, torso, and limbs, brown eyes) (Wild) (Level 33) (Moves: Body Slam, Vital Throw, Circle Throw, Slash) (Nature: Adamant) (Ability: Iron Fist) Phoelix (Romeo51637) (Fennekin) (Male) (Yellow with white secondary color and red eyes) (Wild) (Level 5) (Moves: Scratch, Ember) (Nature: Modest) (Ability: Blaze) Pokedex Pure Pokemon Bulbasaur (Types: Grass, Poison) (Egg Groups: Monster, Grass) (Ability: Overgrow) (Evolves into Ivysaur at level 16) (Diet: Plants) (Needs heat lamp or sunshine or else death will occur) Charmander (Type: Fire) (Egg Groups: Monster, Dragon) (Ability: Blaze) (Evolves into Charmeleon at level 16) (Diet: Meat, plants and bugs, can be given fruit as an occasional treat) (Cannot come in contact with water or else death will occur) Squirtle (Type: Water) (Egg Groups: Monster, Water 1) (Ability: Torrent) (Evolves into Wartortle at level 16) (Diet: Fish, bugs, a little bit of plants and fruit) (Needs lots of water to swim in, a swimming pool would be ideal. Also needs lots of sunshine or a heat lamp or else death will occur) Pikachu (Type: Electric) (Egg Groups: Field, Fairy) (Ability: Static) (Evolves into Raichu when touching a Thunder Stone) (Diet: Everything) (Needs lots of exercise, extreme temperatures can cause death, keep away from Pokemon that eat meat) Eevee (Type: Normal) (Egg Group: Field) (Abilities: Run Away or Adaptability) (Evolves into Umbreon when leveled up during the night, Vaporeon when touching a Water Stone, Jolteon when touching a Thunder Stone, Flareon when touching a Fire Stone, Espeon when leveled up during the day, Leafeon when leveled up in Sarepia Forest, Glaceon when leveled up in Mt. Shiveer, Sylveon when the eevee learns a fairy move) (Diet: Meat, plants, and fruit) (Needs lots of exercise and should be kept away from small Pokemon as they might try to hunt and kill the small Pokemon, needs their teeth brushed often, and should also be leashed or kept in a pokeball outside of home) Pancham (Type: Fighting) (Egg Group: Field, Human-Like) (Abilities: Iron Fist or Mold Breaker) (Evolves into Pangoro at level 32 if their trainer has a dark type pokemon) (Diet: Mostly plants but can eat meat too) Froakie (Type: Water) (Egg Group: Water 1) (Ability: Torrent) (Evolves into Frogadier at level 16) (Diet: Bugs) (Needs lots of water to swim in) Fennekin (Type: Fire) (Egg Group: Field) (Ability: Blaze) (Evolves into Braixen at level 16) (Diet: Bugs, meat, plants, and fruit) (Must be kept from escaping by digging a hole, needs to fight or go on walks a lot, must be leashed or kept in a pokeball outside of home, needs litter box) Chespin (Type: Grass) (Egg Group: Field) (Ability: Overgrow) (Evolves into Quilladin at level 16) (Diet: Bugs, small amounts of hard-boiled egg or fruit can be given as occasional treats) (Fighting or going on walks often is recommended, doesn't do well on grains) Umbreon (Type: Dark) (Egg Group: Field) (Ability: Synchronize) (Evolves from Eevee) (Diet: Meat, plants, and fruit) (Needs lots of exercise and should be kept away from small Pokemon as they might try to hunt and kill the small Pokemon, needs their teeth brushed often, and must be kept in a pokeball or leashed outside of home) Ditto (Type: Normal) (Egg Group: Ditto) (Ability: Limber) Ivysaur (Type: Grass, Poison) (Egg Groups: Monster, Grass) (Ability: Overgrow) (Evolves from Bulbasaur at level 16, evolves into Venusaur at level 32) (Diet: Plants) (Needs lamp or sunshine or else death will occur) Venusaur (Type: Grass, Poison) (Egg Groups: Monster, Grass) (Ability: Overgrow) (Evolves from Ivysaur at level 32) (Diet: Plants) (Needs lamp or sunshine or else death will occur) Charmeleon (Type: Fire) (Egg Groups: Monster, Dragon) (Ability: Blaze) (Evolves from Charmander at level 16, evolves into Charizard at level 36) (Diet: Meat, plants, and a little bit of bugs, can be given fruit as an occasional treat) (Cannot come in contact with water or else death will occur) Charizard (Type: Fire, Flying) (Egg Groups: Monster, Dragon) (Ability: Blaze) (Evolves from Charmeleon at level 36) (Diet: Meat and plants, can be given fruit as an occasional treat) (Cannot come in contact with water or else death will occur) Wartortle (Type: Water) (Egg Groups: Monster, Water 1) (Ability: Torrent) (Evolves from Squirtle at level 16, evolves into Blastoise at level 36) (Diet: Fish, bugs, a little bit of plants and fruit) (Needs lots of water to swim in, a swimming pool would be ideal. Also needs lots of sunshine or a heat lamp or else death will occur) Blastoise (Type: Water) (Egg Groups: Monster, Water 1) (Ability: Torrent) (Evolves from Wartortle at level 36) (Diet: Fish, bugs, a little bit of plants and fruit) (Needs lots of water to swim in, a swimming pool would be ideal. Also needs lots of sunshine or a heat lamp or else death will occur) Raichu (Type: Electric) (Egg Groups: Field, Fairy) (Ability: Static) (Evolves from Pikachu when touching a Thunder Stone) (Diet: Everything) (Needs lots of exercise, extreme temperatures can cause death, keep away from Pokemon that eat meat) Pangoro (Type: Fighting, Dark) (Ability: Iron Fist or Mold Breaker) (Evolves from Pancham at level 32 if trainer has a dark type pokemon) (Diet: Mostly plants but can eat meat too) Frogadier (Type: Water) (Ability: Torrent) (Evolves from Froakie at level 16, evolves into Greninja at level 36) Greninja (Type: Water) (Ability: Torrent) (Evolves from Frogadier at level 36) Braixen (Type: Fire) (Ability: Blaze) (Evolves from Fennekin at level 16, evolves into Delphox at level 36) Delphox (Type: Fire, Psychic) (Ability: Blaze) (Evolves from Braixen at level 36) Quilladin (Type: Grass) (Ability: Overgrow) (Evolves from Chespin at level 16, evolves into Chesnaught at level 36) Chesnaught (Type: Grass, Fighting) (Ability: Overgrow) (Evolves from Quilladin at level 36) Hybrids Bulbmander/Charbasaur (Bulbasaur + Charmander) (Type: Grass, Poison, Fire) (Both species are 100% sterile) (Ability: Blaze or Overgrow) (Bulbmander evolves into Ivymeleon, Charbasaur evolves into a Charysaur, both evolve at level 16) Ivymeleon/Charysaur (Bulbasaur + Charmander) (Type: Grass, Poison, Fire) (Both species are 100% sterile) (Ability: Blaze or Overgrow) (Ivymeleon evolves from Bulbmander, Charysaur evolves from Charbasaur, both evolved at level 16, Ivymeleon/Charysaur cannot evolve any further) Bulbturtle/Squirtbasaur (Bulbasaur + Squirtle) (Type: Grass, Poison, Water) (Females from both species are sterile, but males can breed with pokemon of the monster, grass, or water 1 egg group) (Ability: Torrent or Overgrow) (Bulbturtle evolves into Ivytortle, Squirtbasaur evolves into Warysaur) Ivytortle/Warysaur (Bulbasaur + Squirtle) (Type: Grass, Poison, Water) (Females from both species are sterile, but males can breed with pokemon of the monster, grass, or water 1 egg group) (Ability: Torrent or Overgrow) (Evolves from Bulbturtle or Squirtbasaur at level 16) Squirtie/Frogturtle (Squirtle + Froakie) (Type: Water) (Sterile) (Ability: Torrent) (Evolves into Warfrog/Frogtortoise at level 16) Warfrog/Frogtortoise (Squirtle + Froakie) (Type: Water, Dark) (Sterile) (Ability: Torrent) (Evolves from Squirtie/Frogturtle at level 16 and evolves into Blastninja/Ninjatortoise at level 36) Blastninja/Ninja Tortoise (Squirtle + Froakie) (Type: Water, Dark) (Sterile) (Ability: Torrent) (Evolves from Warfrog/Frogtortoise at level 36, does not evolve further) Pikavee (Pikachu + Eevee) (Type: Electric, Normal) (Male pikavees are sterile, all eechus are sterile, egg groups are field and fairy) (Ability: Static, Run Away, or Adaptability) (Evolves into Umbrachu when touching a Thunder Stone during the night, Vaporchu when touching a Water Stone, Joltchu when touching a Thunder Stone, Flarechu when touching a Fire Stone, Espichu when touching a Thunder Stone during the day, Leafychu when touching a Thunder Stone in Sarepia Forest, Glacierchu when touching a Thunder Stone in Mt. Shiveer, Sylvichu when touching a Thunder Stone while knowing a fairy move) Umbrachu (Pikachu + Eevee) (Type: Electric, Dark) (If female and father is pikachu while mother is eevee, can breed with pokemon that belong to the field and fairy egg group) (Ability: Static, Synchronize) (Evolves from Pikavee or Eechu when touching a Thunder Stone during the night) More hybrids are planned to be added. Wild Pokemon Groups Pikachu Colonies None yet! Eevee Skulks None yet! Froakie Armies None yet! Fennekin Skulks None yet! Living Conditions Season: Winter Date: January 1st, Year 1 Sarepia Forest: Moderately windy, cold Mt. Shiveer: Moderately windy, extremely cold Coral Canyons: Clear, light wind Appondale: Sandstorm Jamaa Township: Cloudy, cold Kimbara Outback: Overcast, light wind Temple of Zios: Cloudy, light wind Crystal Sands: Strong wind Registration Form Name: Username: Gender: Species: Level: (pokemon only) Events 10/6/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) 11/5/2017 (Brownie was given to Brady as a Starter Pokemon!) 11/5/2017 (Brady abandoned Brownie and quit pokemon training.) 1/1/2019 (Chance was hit by a car while he was crossing a road.) 1/1/2019 (The plague has arrived. It took Hope and Evee.) 2/17/2019 (Blaine has changed his name to Phoelix.) Category:Pets Category:Fantasy Category:Humans Category:Wild Animals Category:Modern Life Category:Species Diversity Category:Fandom